Scavenger Evolved
by Absolute Edge
Summary: It was different then the others. It didn't know why, but it did know that it was better. When it discoveres something familiar from a past life an unstoppable change occured within itself. Now it was out and demanded blood.


**Scavenger Evolved**

By: Absolute Edge

I do not own Resident Evil.

This is a story I developed on the thought, "Hey, what would it be like to be a zombie or one of the crazy bioengineered creatures Umbrella Corp. developed?" So I decided to give it a go and this is what came out of it. Please RnR as your comments, constructive criticizm, and suggestions are always welcome. And depending on how well my story is recieved I'll either continue it or not.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was different from the others but it didn't know why. They all basically look the same, move the same, act the same but the others must sense something it can't. Fortunately it wasn't completely shunned. Sometimes they would find something like them, they looked familiar, but there were obvious differences. The new things could move faster, smoother, understand the things around them and use them to escape. But sometimes they would catch up or trap the familiar ones, they taste good.

That was the only time when it could be apart of the horde without prejudice because it could find the familiars better than the others. It recognized things around it but didn't understand them, somehow that made it better for hunting yet shunned otherwise. It didn't mind, there was always something to hunt, whether it was the familiars or other things. The other things didn't taste as good, but they were still something to eat. It was never hungry until the noise came, but there was no noise now so it didn't go hunting.

It liked to wander down streets away from the big reflective buildings that towered above everything else. It liked the smaller homes that were all similar and equal proportionally. It wondered for a moment if it wandered down this street in particular for a reason, maybe this area was familiar to it but it couldn't remember, just an itch at the back of its mind.

It stopped and sniffed the air, there was something familiar near by but it couldn't put its finger on it. It swayed with the breeze and followed the smell to one of the houses that didn't stand out in its mind, but it just knew there was something about this one that attracted it. It stood at the door, unlike the others that swarmed the whole building until one of the windows or doors accidentally broke, it understood the concept of a doorknob, it knew that it would open a door but it didn't know how to operate one.

It reached out and made contact, cold, hard, unyielding. It slapped at it, nothing happened, it punched it, nothing happened so finally it lowered itself to its peers level and began wailing madly upon the door itself. After only a few thunderous fists there was a sharp crack and the door swung open still on its hinges.

It stood up straight and seemed to puff up as though in triumph over an inanimate object. The smell was stronger inside the building and it walked around through trashed rooms examining items and objects. It vaguely knew what everything was, no names on its mind, no idea how to use them, just an idea of familiarity.

There was something wrong with this wall that it couldn't understand the wall was horribly distorted bending backwards then straight up before shifting backwards again. Something itched on the back of its head, something familiar, but how could something so wrong be familiar?

Its limbs remembered and acted on their own as it felt itself climb the mutated wall. Suddenly finding itself on the second floor of the building it looked back down to the first floor, it didn't understand, and then continued exploring. There were a few more rooms up here but a smell washed over its body and it turned to the door next to it. It entered the room, it was very familiar…

The noise was tinny in its mind, saying the same thing over and over. At one point it understood clearly what the thing meant but that was a long time ago in some forgotten lifetime. Something had caused its lack of memory, everything around it had meaning, reasons, a purpose for being but it just couldn't remember the detail. Its memory was trapped in formless shapes and indistinct blurs that it recognized all around itself but none of the shapes had definition in its head.

The noise droned on repeating itself for reasons it couldn't remember anymore. Its whole existence was like this too, it would stop, stare, think hard, and fail. There were no names to the shapes, so over time it just accepted this as life and left it at that. The noise was getting louder and it meant something, but it couldn't remember what. Louder and louder and -_wait! There! Something was there… a name to the thing, a minute detail_- the thing began to take shape.

_-feed-_

It remembered a dead form of communication using sounds and each sound had a meaning. This was an important sound, judging by the increasing volume and its repetitive nature, but it's meaning -_I remembered something_- was lost to him. The word began to grow rapidly, gaining magnitude, and expanding in its head.

-_FEED!-_

There were things here that were vaguely familiar from that long lost life but like always it couldn't remember what they were or their importance. All it knew was this word 'feed' and suddenly, as though the world itself exploded, it understood.

-_Feed! Have to feed have to feed need to feed important very important must feed!_-

It thrashed violently, throwing its limbs against everything around it. Some things broke under its rage and other things didn't budge an inch. Something, some half glimpsed image, pulled its mind out of its frenzy. A wave of tranquility like it hasn't felt since its new life began washed over it like wave over rock and rocked back on its heels from the sudden change in momentum.

-_What is?_-

The object was smooth to the touch and very thin. Something about the object was familiar, not the object itself but something else. It couldn't remember what it was and got angry, throwing its fists at the wall next to the object.

-_WHAT IS!_-

Fists pounded into the wall with mindless violence. The wall began to give but not before its own extremities. Its fists crippled and bloodied in a deep red, slow flowing ichor that provided no out to its displeasure.

-_picture_-

The shock stunned it for a moment, unsure what to do now. So it decided to do nothing, at first, except stare in wonder at the _picture_. Shapes within the picture bore a resemblance that it couldn't discern. The familiarity was wonderful, it didn't want to let go of the moment. It wanted to communicate with the _picture_, it was close to understanding but needed to know, had to know.

It grinded its jaw back and forth, open and closed, it was right but nothing came out. Something within him had to work with its jaw. It tried again, failed. Again, something faint. Again, louder this time, but nothing intelligent just a throttling groan. It didn't want to give up on this familiarity, it couldn't. The object enthralled its mind and it wondered at its power over it.

"Peh…"

There! It wasn't a perfect sound, not even close to basic communication, let lone intelligent. It was missing things, those little characters that made up the word. Couldn't make them come out. It began to try harder, possibly even too hard. The dark ichor began to bubble up in its throat and it had to stop. It threw a fit and calmed down when it saw the _picture_ again.

Days may have passed but it couldn't recognize the change from one to the other, it may have been important at some time, in the old life, but it wasn't worth dwelling on. It had to concentrate, focus on the task at hand. Something itched at the back of its mind but it ignored the sensation, it was so close it couldn't give up now.

"Pechuuurr…"

Progress is a bitch -_what is a bitch?_- but it didn't care anymore. It had to do this but it didn't know why, just a deep, undeniable sensation of proximity that the _picture_ held in its old life.

"Pechturre…"

So close… concentrate…

"Peh… Picture… _Picture! PICTURE!_"

It raised its damaged fists and threw back its head in triumph screaming the word over and over. It was beautiful and amazing and it couldn't get enough, it was like a drug spewing forth from its blood soaked maw. Until the drug bit back.

It doubled over and spewed ichor all over its feet and the floor. The pain exploded in its head and burned white hot in its mind. It collapsed suddenly exhausted and spasmed as the pain grew beyond all proportions and burst out of its body. It could feel the pain reaching out of it, surging forth from its head like a wave of poison. The pain grabbed onto things and molded them like putty.

It screamed, the pain receded a little. It didn't know why, it didn't care, just make it go away. It screamed more. It was changing but it didn't know why. It didn't want to change. It was fine now in this new life, granted the old life was better but it didn't want to keep changing. It wanted to stop _now._

-_Change! Their fault!_-

Who? Tell me.

-_The Umbrella-_

It opened its blood soaked jaw and screamed the name of its new found enemy. Hate and death poured from its body like water on silk. The pain was back but it didn't hurt it, the pain was hurting everything around it. Walls cracked and split open, doors buckled, and glass shattered.

"I… find you… Umbrella… Wait, you see… I find."

* * *

Please RnR as your comments, constructive criticizm, and suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
